Ni No Kuni
}}Ni No Kuni is a game by Level-5 Studios and Studo Ghibli which was first released in Japan for the Nintendo DS on December 9, 2010 and was later ported to the PS3 in Japan on November 17, 2011. The PS3 version of the game was then released to North America on January 22, 2013, Australia on January 31, 2013 and Europe on February 1, 2013. Plot Ni No Kuni is a game about a 13-year-old boy named Oliver, and his mother dies, saving him from drowning. While Oliver cries in his "stuffed" toy named Mr. Drippy, suddenly, he comes alive, telling Oliver he is "Drippy, Lord High Lord of the Fairies", and starts calling Oliver "Ollie boy", and "Cry-Baby Buntling". Drippy tells Oliver that he was cursed by Shadar, the Dark Djinn, an evil wizard in a parallel world, who takes parts of people's hearts, and makes them "broken-hearted". Soon, Mr. Drippy tells Oliver he is what is called, "The Pure-Hearted One", who is the only person who can defeat Shadar to save Drippy's world. Drippy also tells Oliver that there are people called "Soulmates", whose souls are connected to people from his world, to Oliver's. When a soul from a world is broken-hearted, it affects the soulmate from the other world, too. Drippy says if they can find his mom's soulmate, there would be a chance that Oliver's mom would come back alive. Oliver thinks of trying to save his mom's soulmate, then agrees to go there. Oliver finds a wand to cast a spell called "Gateway", to go to Drippy's world. Oliver explores the world and meets Esther, who is the daughter of Rashaad, a retired Sage. Oliver cures Esther's broken-hearted soul, from a girl in his world named "Starey-Marey", to cure Esther's heart, and Mary's as well. Esther agrees to accompany Oliver on his journey, passing the Temple of Trials, and so forth The threesome then finds a thief, who steals a picture of a Sage whom they need to find. The thief, named Swaine was broken-hearted, so Ollie then cures him, making Swaine give the picture back, and also befriending him. Swaine then joins the group and travels with them. In-Yogiverse * Martyn Littlewood did a full 61 episode playthrough of the game on his channel that lasted 7 months. He also did 3 streams of the game on his twitch channel in which he power-leveled on TokoTokos and did the majority of the game's errands and side quests.In his playthrough, however, he did not cover the postgame. * Before Kim Richards and PlayStation Access were part of the Yogscast, she and Rob Pearson covered the Top 5 best moments in the game in a video which can be found here. They also covered the demo of the game which they split into two parts. Part 1 can be found here whilst part two can be found here. * Kim also placed the game as her number 2 game of the year in 2013. See Kim's Top 5 Games Episode Guide Trivia *The game is adventurous, similar to another game Martyn has done a LP on, The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword. *The usual way that Martyn names his familiars (pets which battle for you) is that the name ends with a 'Y'. His current familiars in which he uses are Strippy, Lalnah A.K.A Kangy, Sappy, Purrcy, Timby, Bumbely, Monny, GoGo and Gunther. The reason Gunther and GoGo do not end in 'Y' is because they were Esther and Swain's original familiars, in which they were automatically named. Martyn regrets though, naming his familiar Lalnah. *Ni No Kuni is literally translated to "Second Country". *The game was originally going to be called "Ni No Kuni: the Another World", however, it was later changed to the DS version being called "Ni No Kuni: Dominion of the Dark Djinn" and the PS3 version being called "Ni No Kuni: Wrath of the White Witch". *The DS version of the game was never released outside of Japan due to translation problems. *The game's Familars taming system can be compared to be similar to Pokémon's catching system as both games have you catch and tame your enemies to make them your allies. References Category:Martyn Littlewood Category:Games